


Время танцует

by DoctorBarty



Category: Cloud Atlas - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBarty/pseuds/DoctorBarty
Summary: Я уже нажимал на этот спусковой крючок прежде и я сделаю это снова, все просто.
Relationships: Robert Frobisher/Rufus Sixsmith





	Время танцует

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [time is dancing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709759) by [hipsterophelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipsterophelia/pseuds/hipsterophelia). 



Я пережидаю ночь, чтобы убедиться, что есть что-то в моей груди, что продолжает биться — оно есть, я успокаиваюсь. Что-то бьется в моей груди, что-то невероятно упрямое. Остановил бы его, если бы мог. Но не так. Я хотел бы погрузиться в сон, а затем никогда не просыпаться, чтобы не пришлось решать. (Не знаю, как это сказать. Как будто мое время выбирать уже не минуло давным-давно.)

В стекло окна врезалась птица (было это вчера? Два дня назад?). Сломав шею, умерла, даже не успев почувствовать страх. Видишь, вот до чего я дошел.

Сейчас мне лучше — ты бы не поверил, но мне лучше. Есть определенная элегантность в том, как все разложено по своим местам, аккуратно прописано — и это моя роль; я знаю, потому что писал партию сам. Все вело именно к этому моменту.

Не говори ничего. Я знаю, что ты умираешь, как хочешь (это было жестоко? Тебе придется отнестись ко мне терпеливо), но, пожалуйста, не надо. Ты бы не понял. Всегда существует переломный момент, точка, которой не избежать, когда ты должен будешь выбирать, и, честно говоря, это был несложный выбор. Все дело в том, как это все однажды кончится, правда? И если это вопрос выбора, — было ли это легко, и что будет убедительным доказательством, но одновременно положит конец в мучениях, как и альтернативный вариант — тогда… 

Ходил по комнате, ходил кругами, время от времени закрывая глаза, время от времени открывая их снова, и ты был здесь, ты здесь — в следующий раз, когда я открою глаза, ты будешь здесь.

Да, я видел тебя, нет, ты не должен быть здесь, — существует веская причина тому, почему я оставил тебя, удовлетворившись лишь наблюдением — видишь ли, если бы я поспешил к тебе, я бы, наверное, никогда не был бы способен отпустить тебя, а это не то, как все должно кончиться. Все дело в выборе, Сиксмит, в нем, и в знании того, где твое место в мире. Хотя я рад, что ты показался, правда рад. Но я же говорил тебе держаться подальше, разве нет?

Время идет по кругу. Время — часовые стрелки, описывающие круги, проходящие незаметно. Время танцует и внезапно снова наступает утро. Все еще не уверен, сколько дней я на самом деле потерял к нынешнему моменту.

Люгер здесь, ждать еще тринадцать минут — я бы создал музыку из ритма наших сердцебиений, но теперь для нее нет времени, правда? Не думаю, что я был бы способен сочинить что-то еще в любом случае — ограниченное количество музыки, которое могло существовать в одном теле, для которой оно предназначено, все кончено, все прошло, я отдал ее, потратил и я благодарен. Все — лишь круг, по которому мы должны пройти, мы скоро вернемся. Прямо под тот же самый небосвод, раньше, чем ты мог бы ожидать.

Тебе даже не нужно понимать. Я надеюсь, что ты и не понимаешь, потому что это было бы синонимом к тому, что чувства будут такими же, но ничто не будет одинаковым в другой раз, как сейчас, заново, а тебе предназначено быть счастливым. Вижу перед глазами тебя с кем-то, кто смеется над твоими шутками и всерьез пытается понять все, о чем ты говоришь…

Ты знаешь, что есть счастье, Сиксмит? Я имею в виду, узнал бы ты его, будь оно прямо перед тобой? Сомневаюсь, что я бы смог. Все дело в том, как ты раскрашиваешь карандашные линии, и я осознал, что не найдешь счастье, если не будешь этого делать.

Ощущение горького холодного фарфора, вкус стали во рту, заряженный пистолет, сжимаемый пальцами, которые выглядят не как мои собственные. Но такие как я никогда не нажимают на спусковой крючок, не в этом ли весь смысл? (Я нажал, конечно же, ты уже знаешь, что я сделал это. Я уже нажимал на этот спусковой крючок прежде, и я сделаю это снова, все просто.)

***

Я закрываю глаза, и вот ты здесь, твои пальцы вокруг моих запястий, и кажется невероятным, что тебя не существовало еще секунду назад, но вот внезапно ты здесь, но я открываю глаза, и ты все еще существуешь, хотя не должен был быть здесь. Я сказал тебе, что ты не сможешь спасти меня; это факт, нельзя спасти никого, кроме себя, и я нажму на этот спусковой крючок снова. Сиксмит, с какой стати ты здесь? Есть сотни вопросов, которые я хотел бы задать тебе и, должно быть, тысячи ответов в твоем мозгу ученого, но хотел бы я знать, будет ли тысяча ответов достаточным для того, чтобы послужить их истинной цели.

Твои пальцы заставляют мои разжаться, высвобождая проклятый пистолет из хватки, отбрасывают через комнату. Мысленно я кричу, паникуя, и требуется весь самоконтроль для того, чтобы я остался спокойным, а я даже не знаю, преуспел ли в этом или нет. Ты в истерике, я не могу понять смысл того, что ты говоришь, и я бы обнял тебя, но, боюсь, не смогу. Я не могу, потому что буду неспособен отпустить. Все просто.

В поезде, направляющемся на юг, я планирую собственные похороны — ты ведь убедишься, что кто-то на них будет, правда? В противном случае это будет ужасно одинокое дело — я разбил больше сердец, чем привел в порядок; удивлен, что ты все еще застрял со мной. Не должно быть никаких цветов и абсолютно точно никакого органа — подумываю о небольшой пьесе, может быть, Григ на альте? 

Ты наблюдаешь за мной с другой стороны купе, как будто я сделаю что-то безрассудное, если ты выпустишь меня из вида. Я бы тоже сам себе не доверял.

 _"Все в порядке"_ , — говоришь ты. _"Все в порядке, в порядке, в порядке"._  
Хотел бы я верить тебе. Правда хотел бы.

Корсика зимой пуста и необитаема, ветра такие редкие, что я бы подумал, что это Англия, если бы не обстановка. Корсика зимой — это одинокие чайки, парящие над серым морским пейзажем. Корсика зимой — это патронташ и пистолет, выброшенные в море.

Чтобы было ясно, чтобы объяснить, просто ради того, чтобы я мог сказать, что я пытался что-то сделать: я бросил люгер в волны Средиземного моря, потому что это был крест, который я не мог нести, потому что мысль о нем, лежащем там, на дне сумки в неряшливом номере отеля, который мы с тобой делим, заставляет меня почувствовать привкус стали во рту. Это был поступок труса, не более. Даже не пытайся сделать так, чтобы это походило на что-то иное.

Развей мой прах там. Пропусти похороны, если возможно. Брось меня в море.

Ты смеешься. Я что-то сказал? Может быть, в конце концов, я не помню, хотя этого хорошо, что ты смеешься. Не помню, когда в последний раз видел тебя смеющимся. Льет как из ведра, мы прячемся от ледяных холодных капель возле небольшого магазина, в котором продают по немыслимой цене вино, и владелец смотрит на нас с подозрением изнутри и, хорошо зная тебя, ты, наверное, купишь бутылку за деньги, которые не можешь позволить себе тратить, говоря откровенно. Потому что так ты делаешь всегда. Курю, разглядываю твой профиль; ты здесь, ты здесь, ты здесь, рассеяно пинаешь камушек по тротуару, смеясь, краснея, оборачиваешься на меня, глубоко засунув руки в карманы. Где-то будет проблеск. Солнце пробьется сквозь тучи и я докурю и мы пойдем домой рядом друг с другом и я смогу сказать, что все так, как и должно было быть.

Мы будем сидеть на полу и пить вино прямо из бутылки и ты попытаешься вытянуть из меня признание, а я буду чувствовать себя раком-отшельником в неподходящей раковине. Моя улыбка становится все шире, словно трещины, распространяющиеся в бетоне, в то время как твоя неподдельна, как будто ты искренне рад быть здесь, что все идет как идет. Думаю, я вполне могу напиться, закрыть занавески и притвориться, что все нормально — этого ты бы хотел от меня, правда? Укладываю голову на твои колени — я должен тебе что-то сказать, но я, кажется, не могу вспомнить, что, не могу найти нужные слова.

Вижу что-то в твоих глазах, что-то новое, что-то, что раньше не было похоронено в глубине этой зелени. Ты говоришь, что любишь меня, и это… что ж, в этом ты одинок. Есть одно дело, которое, кажется, так и не отпускает меня — секстет, атлас облаков, единственная вещь, которая чего-то да стоит, что-то, во что я вложил последние жизненные силы, и вот он я, живой, дышу, но это всего лишь дыхание. Ты смотришь на меня так, как будто я развалюсь на части, если ты коснешься меня, но я не настолько хрупкий, по крайней мере, пока не настолько хрупкий. Может быть, ты сделан из стекла, и, может быть, мое сердце наконец обратилось в камень, но все же ты единственный, кто пытается разглядеть меня насквозь. 

Это может быть и любовь. Понимаю, что должен сказать тебе, пока не поздно, но все, связанное с называемым "любовью" так сильно обременено клише, что я не могу найти способа объясниться. Но это может быть она. Это. Ты и я. Мы. Любовь. Не говори этого вслух, дорогой… _давай танцевать._ У тебя две левые ноги и совершенно никакого чувства темпа, но я возьму тебя за руки и буду кружить под звездами, и я бы написал музыку о ночи, подобной этой, если бы было, о чем писать.

Ты заполняешь комнату цветами, потому что так делал я, и я закрываю глаза и притворяюсь, что это Кембридж, и ничего из этого никогда не случалось. Что я открою глаза и окажусь в шикарном люксе, переполненном цветами, — цветами для Руфуса, цветами для ночей, проведенных с незнакомцами, цветы для моей нечистой совести — и ты будешь там, а все это будет только частью какого-то причудливого кошмара. И я продолжу жить, и не будет больше бельгийских шато и краденных люгеров и _"иногда ты убиваешь дракона, иногда дракон убивает тебя"_ , потому что это не важно, и дракон был всего лишь иллюзией. Но мы-то оба знаем, что я не изменил бы ровным счетом ничего.

Ты заполняешь комнату цветами, может быть, потому что ты жалеешь меня, но я не очень хорош в роли мученика, потому что никогда не просил о ней (но с мученичеством всегда так, никто не просит об этой доле, это просто случается). Все походит на Кембридж, если игнорировать трещины в потолке и отслаивающиеся обои. Но мы не можем вернуться, ты ведь понимаешь, правда Сиксмит? Мы никогда не можем вернуться к тому, что было.

Я хочу закричать на тебя, сказать, что это все, чего мы могли достигнуть, но мы едва ли попытались, но я бесполезен и не могу сделать даже этого, но есть что-то в моей груди, что продолжает биться и биться и биться.

Ты слишком хорош для меня. Все это слишком хорошо для того, чтобы быть правдой, и весь смысл экспериментировать с мыслями в том, что они должны быть основаны на фактах, а не вымыслах; это твоя философия. Если все построено на вымыслах, это не может быть определено как наука. А ты, Сиксмит, черт возьми, слишком хорош для меня. Я говорю тебе это, а ты отрицаешь уже через секунду, выглядя при этом ужаснувшимся. Конечно же, ты лжешь. Даже не знаю, подозреваешь ли ты об этом.

Есть что-то в южном воздухе, из-за чего все кажется совсем легким, гораздо более логичным, и я наконец-то раскрашиваю карандашные линии, проведенные между нами, видишь, правда? Для нас двоих счастливый конец в винном магазине невозможен; ты мог бы с таким же успехом считать меня мертвым, когда я в начале лета покинул вокзал Виктория — чувствую, словно я с тех пор был не более, чем оболочкой. 

***

Мы оба знали, что никогда больше не увидим те звезды Корсики, по крайней мере, не в этой жизни, с тех пор, как я стремительно покинул тебя тем утром, знали? Все в порядке, у нас будет другой шанс, мы все повторим, может быть, все будет правильно в этот раз в…

Сиксмит, ты знаешь, что Шекспир сказал о пунктуальности?

И снова я в Брюгге, ощущаю горький холодный фарфор, вкус стали во рту, заряженный пистолет, сжимаемый трясущимися пальцами. Медленно открываемая дверь тихо скрипит. Треск, звук стекла, птица умерла, даже не успев почувствовать страх, — и вместе с ними навеки исчезает любой шанс на бесконечное счастье.

_Лучше три часа прождать, чем на одну минуту опоздать.*_

**Author's Note:**

> * Уильям Шекспир, "Виндзорские насмешницы" (акт II, сцена 2; пер. С.Я. Маршака и М. Морозова).


End file.
